The Sun Dragon
by tfranco9
Summary: Rhaegar won in the Trident, and now has to deal with the consequences of the rebelion. The first chapters are going to explain that, the changes in the universe, than the game is going to really begun. And there will be dragons! My first story, please review. Disclamer: I don t own any of the characters.


**6 months after Aerys death**

 **Prologue: Rhaegar**

Rhaegar was worried. This last 6 months were the hardest of his life. Moreover, he still has many consequences to deal with. He should be happy; he won the war, get the girl and now is secure in the Iron Throne. Well, as secure as he can be. However, the loses were so great, the price to heavy. Love was his sin, and now lost is his burden.

Today is going to be an important day. The heads of most the great houses are coming to town to discuss the consequences of the war. In addition, he needs to find a new Small Council of his own. He must heal the wrongs done to Westeros, both from his father and the rebels.

At least he was not alone. His queen, Elia, is by his side. Their relationship suffer during the rebellion, but now they are united again. Moreover, one day she would forgive him fully for their lost. She is a clever woman, great player of the game and a truly cunning politician. She would help him make peace with her land, since many dornishes aren´t too happy with him. Elia´s support is the only thing keeping them in peace. Nevertheless, he has some other ideas to placate Dorne.

His love is with him too. His winter rose, the cause of so much trouble, his new second wife. Lyanna, now completed cure after a very hard childbirth, isn´t a great help in the Council, she was more like salt in some hurts, but Rhaegar couldn´t be without her anymore. Love came later in his life but it was devastation, he wasn´t ready for it. However, since so many of the rebels fight in her name, having her by his side was a necessity.

He is lucky that Elia and Lyanna really like each other, that they are getting along so fine. Both women were doing their best to resolve the situation smoothly. Elia being dornish was a great help since their moral and customs are so diverse and she is comfortable with the presence of a paramour. Of course, Lyanna is more than that, Rhaegar have marry her too, but Elia is the queen, Lyanna title is Princess Consort. She didn´t care at all, his winter rose doesn´t care for titles and doesn´t have the desire of been a queen. She respect and admire Elia too much and never want to do anything to hurt her. For that Elia like the other girl too, their marriage wasn´t a love story, but they are very fond of each other, even if they were never in love. Elia likes been a queen and have everything to be a great one.

Rhaegar has a lot to do today. He needs to stat his govern. To create a new small council, and finish his deals with the remain rebels; some of them are now his family to make things even more strange. Not that his new bond is going to make things a lot easier with the Starks. He is married with Lyanna now, but his family had done a lot wrongs to them. He wants to be merciful, to keep Lyanna happy, but they were rebels and some consequences are to be expect.

At least the Baratheon brothers are dead. That oaf Robert in the Trident by Rhaegar´s hands, and Stannis by the hands of his own men in Storm´s End. Young Renly is in court now, a royal hostage to guarantee the loyalty of the Storm´s Lords. The boy is going to be raise in Kings Landing until he is old enough to heir his tittles. Moreover, they will make sure that the boy is well threat and remain loyal.

The Arryns and the Tullys are a different matter; Rhaegar must make peace with both. The Riverlords are a trouble crowd, and the region was devasted by the fight. Hoster Tully married his daughters to the rebels to join their alliance. He is a clever man who need to be treated carefully. Jon Arryn is a just man, with a reputation of honour and pride. Many wrongs he suffers from the Targaryens, and his fondness of his ward Robert are going to make things even harder. However, Lord Arryn is a man of peace and wary of war, he can be made to see reason.

The Lion is going to be much harder. His neutrality during the war keep his arms intact and even more of a danger. Aerys behaviour destroy the friendship between theirs houses, and Rhaegar choosing Lyanna was salt in old wounds, for sure. Nevertheless, Rhaegar needs Twyn as an ally, and for that, he must make amends and exploit the lion´s pride in order to restore relations. It will cost him, but he has some ideas to bind the Lannisters to the throne. And of course, there is Jaime, better not think of him now, not so close to the meeting, he need his cunning and Jaime always make him remember his great loss, the price he didn´t want to pay, his little princess Rhaenys, the one Jaime almost die trying to save, he rescue Elia and Aegon from the fire, but Rhaenys… he still can think of his little girl.

The Tyrells and the other faithful lords will need some rewards too. However, he must be careful, the Tyrells think too much of themselves, theirs efforts during the war weren´t that good, but they still have the largest army in Westeros. Mace Tyrell has been hinting some ideas of marriage, his young daughter was born in the same year as Aegon, but he presumes too much! He has other plans for his heir, and no desire of make engagements who can be trouble in the future. Perhaps Jon, Lyanna ´s boy, can be an option in the future but no promises of marriage for his sons, not until things became clearer to him. He was so sure that Lyanna´s baby was a girl, that she, Aegon and Rhaenys were the three-headed dragon. And he pay the price of his hurry. Now he must focus in rule the realm. All dreams of prophecy must wait, at least until all this mess is over.


End file.
